


A Roaring Change

by albinokittens300



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: A Sequel to A Quiet Announcement, F/M, Hopeful/Fluffy Ending, Panems rebellion is happening with or without the Star-Crossed Lovers, Refugees, lots of hurt/comfort, pregnant!Katniss, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are preparing to welcome their first child when things change, again.(Sequel to A Quiet Announcement, first chapter posted as a Happy Birthday to Katniss Everdeen!)
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little early...I have not finished the other two parts of this fic, but I wanted to post it for Katniss's birthday! Happy Birthday, Girl On Fire :). 
> 
> The next two parts may take a bit of time to finish, but I hope you all enjoy this little prologue! Feel free to leave comments and kudos if you feel so inclined.

It is the middle of the night when a loud banging wakes them. Katniss voices murmurs displeasure as her husband moves away from her and sits up, shifting off their bed. She follows suit, slower with her belly swollen. He had-finally- permanently moved in with them, and having him around was something she now is spoiled with. Instead of standing, however, she watches her mother and Peeta answer the door, Prim does the same from the dining table.

Gale is on the other side, Madge is with him, and they look exhausted. They let them in, and Madge makes an effort to close the door behind them. Peeta comes to sit beside her on the bed, a hand in hers.

“What’s happening?” Katniss says, noting the stress on Gale’s face.

The conversation they have is short, and the next thing Katniss knows, the four of them are hurriedly stuffing their necessities into the few bags they have and heading towards the meadow.

When they get there, it is barely morning, and they join the large group of refugees there, watching as two District 13 hovercrafts come to meet them and a line forms at them. Peeta looks at her with loving, tender eyes that are also so scared. It’s her turn to squeeze his hand in an attempt to comfort. It seems to do the trick. He loosely places a hand at her waist as she tells Prim to go ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta finds Katniss in the hospital. She isn't happy, and Peeta tries his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it is with me writing Everlark and toastbabies in District 13, I don't know. But something just draws me to the idea of bringing those three things together in fics. In this 'verse I thought it made sense, them being among the refugees when the rebellion goes off. So, enjoy the second part of this fic! A third should be up in a few days, as it is ready to be posted :).

“Katniss!” Peeta whispers, tension laced in his words as well as relief.  
She lifts her head from the pillow and is met with the sight that was on the shortlist of things that could possibly improve her mood. Peeta looks frazzled, his hair even more messy than usual and eyes wide with nerves. But just as soon as she sees it, the whole of his face seems to grow calmer. Before she can say anything to invite him closer, her husband is by her bedside embracing her. Holding her so close, the only thing between them is her swollen belly.

For a moment, she relishes being held by him again. Feeling his arms around her and breathing his particular scent of dill and cinnamon. Peeta is kissing her forehead, and she almost forgets where she is as her heart flutters. Then the monitor hooked up to her pointer finger begins loudly beeping. Whatever patience Katniss had with the stupid thing is gone, and she moves away from him to rip the reader off her finger.

This stops the beeping for a moment, and Peeta sees frustration when she throws the thing away from her. 

“You okay? What’s happened?” He asks.

“I think I’ve been hooked up to every machine these doctors have.” Katniss groans. “That one doesn’t seem to like it when I do more than lay here.”

Peeta gives her a sympathetic smile. His wife has previously even been uncomfortable and temperamental about the weekly check her own mother would give. Simply put, Katniss was averse to being poked and prodded, and he can’t imagine being in a hospital, underground and alone did anything to keep her spirits up.

“They don’t expect you to stay here, do they?” He asks. When separated from Katniss, they had been told that pregnant women were closely monitored in District 13 by the medical staff, but not much more.

It had been torturous, to say the least, watching the guards lead her away. They had learned more about what happened, more about the second rebellion that had begun like a forest fire the night before. People were saying the arena for the 76th Hunger Games was blown to pieces, and the tributes rescued by their mentors and District 13.

Still, Peeta rushed here as soon as Prim, Mrs. Everdeen and he had settled their things into their small apartment-like compartment,

“The nurse said I can leave when the test they are running on my blood comes back,” Katniss says, trying to lay back on the bed and get comfortable again, shifting and wriggling for a moment. But he catches her loaded glances at the door. If he didn’t know just how upset she was about being locked up, Peeta would laugh at her obvious annoyance with being told what to do. “Prim, my mother? Are they safe?” She asks.

“Perfectly safe. It took hours, but we got a compartment for the four of us. We’ll probably have to split up when this one arrives, but for now, we’re all together” Peeta assures her gesturing to their unborn baby. The news seems to ease her countenance a great deal. Gently, he moves his hand to rub her baby bump.

Judging by what he has heard about the rebellion through whispers in this place, there was not a shadow of hope for them to return home before they welcomed their son or daughter. And he was concerned with how Katniss would cope. His gesture seems to work for its intended purpose. Her shoulders loosen, and the scowl on her face eases. A hand goes to meet his on the top of her belly, and their fingers intertwine over their baby. Being confined or given rules and restrictions is never something Katniss would be comfortable with. Still, Peeta hopes he can make it bearable for her, or at least soothe her whenever possible.

Picking her hand up, he kisses her knuckle, and Katniss gives him her ghost of a smile.

None of them know how long it will be till it’s safe to return home, but that was to be concerned with another day. He was grateful to be by her side. Bringing the hand she put in his to his own lips, Peeta kisses her knuckle. 

The moment, however, is ruined when a small brigade of nurses come rushing into the room, seemingly ready for something serious. They quickly learn that apparently, the incessantly beeping monitor that had been attached to her finger was for her heart rate. And when Katniss tore it off, the whole staff was notified that her heart had stopped.

Peeta tried to contain his smirk when Katniss made only a halfhearted attempt to apologize while it was put back on.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta struggle to settle in, but together they at least have one another.

Later they make it to their compartment, the first Katniss has seen of their new home for the time being. There is a note on the table, addressed from Prim telling them she and their mother had gone to get food and would return shortly.   
Katniss and Peeta silently get comfortable in this space, or as much as possible. Peeta sets down their shared small bag next to the free bunk beds while Katniss lowers herself into a chair by the table. The whole place is sparse and simple. All things white with varying shades of grey and beige furniture. It hits her when she sees her father’s picture already on one of the side tables; this would be her home for months. If not years, while the rebellion plays out.

Katniss realizes she’s going to give birth here. Start her and Peeta’s family here.

The feeling is conflicting. While something unnerved about this place left Katniss on edge for an unknown reason, it was safe here. They had been promised food and water, given a safe home free of any charge so far. There could be worse places for them to be, especially right now. But she also can’t shake the feeling her child deserves to see District 12. When she imagined seeing her baby, girl or boy, she saw them playing in the meadow or under the canopy of her forest.

Not in an underground bunker, or in halls of plain, stark white with lights almost too bright. Though this place is also where her child is safe. Where they are all safe at the moment.

The conflicting thoughts and feelings bring her hand to gently rub her belly, something Peeta notices. It’s been a protective and soothing gesture since her belly began to swell. Offering her his hand, Peeta coaxes his wife into a walk. An activity Katniss has relished in the last month of her pregnancy is her ability to move and walk.

All the corridors feel much less intimidating and foreign with him around, holding her hand.

“How many people managed to get here?” Katniss asks once they pass what looks like a large sitting room with several dozen people.

“Most of the Seam listened to Gale, Madge, and some others who told about the hovercrafts.” Peeta explains. “Some of the Merchant families listened- Delly and her family made it.” The end makes his voice tense, and Katniss’s heart hurts for him. Deciding to rip out the throne quickly, she asks.

“Your parents? Brothers?”

“I- I don’t know. No one by the name of Mellark has been given residence yet, but there are more hovercrafts heading to the meadow soon, and I didn’t look very hard.”

She wants to comfort him. Peeta had lost any love for his mother many years ago when he realized she was nothing but abusive. But his father was kind and loving. His brothers were still his best friends, even after their marriage and pregnancy were announced, and Peeta moved in with her family. Rye had offered to make their babies crib, even. She wants to console him, saying she is sure they somehow made it.

But she can’t, not only is Katniss still learning to comfort and support him the way he does her. There is little she can say when they know so little. Instead, she thinks to point his thoughts to something brighter. That, at least, was something about Peeta that seemed to be rubbing off on her- looking at the silver lining of things.

“Boy or girl?” She asks. When his brow raises. It hadn’t been something they spent a great deal of time concerned about yet. More focus had been put into storing food back in District 12 and making one room of the Everdeen’s small home draft-free.

However, there was an exciting test they did earlier- really, the only one she wasn’t stubborn about. An ultrasound, doctors had called it. They took a gel and a wand and were able to see her baby.

“The baby. Do you think it’s a he or a she?”

“Doesn’t matter to me...but I still like Willow for a girl, though.” He says, and she rolls her eyes at the name. They had, occasionally, playfully tosses around names for their impending addition. Simply to have another thing to call the baby. They had agreed on Aster for a boy. However, they were still debating a girl’s name. Willow, Lily, Iris, and Daphne were all favorites.

“It looks like we’ll have to agree on one soon.” She tells him. It takes him a minute to sink in.

“A girl?”

She really does try and stop her smile from taking over her face. However, it’s hard when she sees her husband’s face light up, and when he leans down slightly to carefully cup her face in a kiss filled with their excitement.


End file.
